Te amo, mi vampiresa loca
by Violett Tamwood
Summary: Si bien las cosas entre Rachel e Ivy nunca han sido del todo buenas -hablando del tema amoroso- gracias a la terquedad de Rachel y la complicada forma de ser de Ivy, esta vez las cosas terminarán siendo un poco diferentes. Ivy queda expuesta ante Rachel y viceversa en un complicado debate de sentimientos entre ellas. ¿Qué sucederá?


El dolor se apodero de mí.

Me dolía, me dolía tanto. Mis sollozos no cesaban y sentía que mi respiración era superficial. El dolor no se iba y me oprimía el pecho con una fuerza despiadada.

Ella era la cura para mi dolor. Solo ella. Pero ella no me pertenecía. Y nunca lo haría. Yo no me merecía su amor y por más que deseaba tenerla… Sabía perfectamente que ella se merecía algo mejor que yo.

 _¿Por qué todos la pueden tener menos yo?_ Esa era la pregunta que me hacia todos los días.

Yo era un monstruo, no merecía su amor ni el de nadie. Tal vez ella pensaba lo mismo que yo y por eso se negaba a admitir que me amaba. Tal vez por eso se alejaba de mí. Ella era pura, dulce e inocente ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con un monstruo como yo?

Era lógico que quisiera ser solo mi amiga. Pero aunque sabía que era mejor para ella el que estuviese lejos de mí… Aún así, en el fondo de mi alma, yo anhelaba tenerla.

Ansiaba poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba, poder decirle que desde que la conocí quise estar siempre a su lado; para protegerla y amarla con todo mi ser. Para jamás dejarla sola y siempre estar allí cuando ella necesitara a alguien a quien abrazar.

Yo quería que ella me abrazara. Quería sentir el suave rose de su piel, su calor…

Quería poder merecerme su amor.

El amor que yo sentía por ella era lo único puro que tenia, lo único hermoso, lo único sano. El amor que yo sentía por Rachel era el único sentimiento hermoso que había en mi corazón. Un amor libre de maldad y egoísmo. Un amor lleno de esperanza y cariño…

Era capaz de intentar abstenerme de la sangre otra vez. Era capaz de cambiar si ella me lo pedía. Yo era capaz de todo con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

Sé que eso jamás borraría mi pasado pero al menos tendría un futuro diferente… junto a ella. Uno en donde hubiera un "nosotros".

Yo la quería a mi lado, quería que solo fuese mía y de nadie más. Anhelaba poder besarla sin tener miedo a su rechazo o a que ella abandonara la iglesia. Quería poder acariciarla libremente y tener su cuerpo solamente para mí. Deseaba poder demostrarle que yo podía ser mejor persona por ella. Solo por ella…

Quería ser yo quien la hiciera feliz, quería que fuera a mí a la que ella regalara esas sonrisas llenas de amor, llenas de ternura. Quería ser yo la causante de esas hermosas sonrisas.

—Quiero ser yo a la que ames —sollocé—. Ámame, Rachel, por favor… Ámame aunque yo no me lo merezca, por favor…

Seguí recostada en mi cama, sin poder ver nada por culpa de las lágrimas que había en mis ojos. No podía controlas los sollozos. Pero necesitaba derramar las lágrimas que estuve escondiendo desde que supe lo que sentía por ella.

Tenía que dejar salir la rabia que me provocaba saber que otro podía tocar sus labios… su cuerpo. Algo que yo jamás podría hacer sin arriesgarme a su rechazo o a que se fuera para siempre de mi lado. Si es que pudiera estar más lejos de mí de lo que estaba ahora, claro está.

La amaba tanto. Ella era la única que me quería tal y como era. La única que estaba conmigo solo porque quería ser mi amiga y no porque iba tras mi sangre. Rachel era la única que a pesar de saber que yo era un monstruo, seguía a mi lado. Cerca, pero a la vez muy, muy lejos.

Desde la muerte de Kisten ella estaba cada día más triste y me partía el alma verla así. Quería poder consolarla, poder abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Que todos estaría mejor, que ella volvería a ser feliz… Quería pedirle que me dejará hacerla feliz.

»Te amo, Rachel… te amo… tanto —le dije a la nada, entre sollozos—. No te merezco pero aún así desearía poder tenerte. Abrazarte, besarte, hacerte sonreír —Estaba diciendo las palabras que jamás le diría por miedo a que ella se lo tomara a mal y se largara, dejándome aún más vacía de lo que ya me sentía. Así que seguí hablándole a la nada, como si ella estuviera allí para escucharme—. Conocerte fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Me enamoré de tus locuras, de tus imprudencias, de tus sonrisas fáciles… Me enamoré de tu manera de actuar improvisadamente. Me enamoré de tu mente tan inocente y casi criminal. De tus ojos tan llenos de alegría, unos ojos tan puros como lo que ciento por ti —Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y asiendo recorridos por mis mejillas—. Eres todo lo que tengo y todo lo que quiero, Rachel. Solo a ti… solo quiero tu amor. Pero no me lo merezco, alguien con un pasado tan oscuro y horrendo como yo no merece el amor de nadie. Y menos el tuyo. Sé que nunca había dicho nada de esto y nunca lo haré, nunca sabrás todo lo que sufro por ti. Nunca lo sabrás porque no es tu culpa, no es culpa tuya que yo sea una vampiresa estúpida. Te he hecho tanto daño, Rachel, pero créeme que no fue intencional. Yo jamás he querido hacerte daño… nunca. Pero aún así lo he hecho. Ojala puedas perdonarme —sollocé. El nudo que había en mi garganta cada vez se asía más grande y no podía controlar los sollozos. Mi cuerpo temblaba sobre mi cama como si tuviera frio, y así me sentía, sentía que mi alma estaba fría, vacía y sin vida. Cerré los ojos—. "Si la amas déjala ir" —Musite, con amargura, la frase que había escuchado muchas veces y que ahora podía entender—. Tal vez eso debería hacer. Tal vez debería marcharme lejos para ya no hacerte más daño. Piscary tenía razón; yo soy un peligro… Soy mala, le hago daño a la gente que amo. Soy y siempre seré un monstruo. Tal vez tú ya lo sabes, Rachel, tal vez por eso no quieres admitir que me amas. Por eso no me quieres tener cerca de esa otra forma, porque sabes que soy un peligro para ti. Hasta un demonio es menos monstruo que yo. Ahora lo comprendo, Piscary siempre tuvo la razón.; yo no te merezco. ¡Soy un maldito monstruo! —Golpe la almohada y seguí sollozando desconsoladamente—. Debería irme de aquí, debería suicidarme dos veces. Si… eso debería hacer; morir dos veces.

—Y yo me iría contigo —sollozo alguien. Me quede rígida al escuchar esa vos que provenía detrás de mí. Aún empapada en llanto, me levanté de la cama y me quede mirando, asustada, a la persona que estaba en el lumbral de la puerta de mi habitación—. Si te vas a suicidar; antes mátame a mí porque no podría soportar vivir en un mundo en el que no existieras —sollozo, Rachel, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de dolor y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

— ¿Rachel, qué…? —No pude terminar la frase. El pánico se apodero de mí mientras intentaba parar de sollozar. ¿Había escuchado todo lo que dije? _Oh, mierda, me escucho ¿Pero cómo llegó sin que la escuchara?_ Tal vez no pude escuchar por culpa de mis fuertes sollozos _—_. Rachel, yo…

—Cállate —susurró—. Cierra el pico vampiresa estúpida, ya te he escuchado a ti, y ahora es mi turno de hablar —dijo, llorando. ¿Oh, dios, y si se iba antes de que yo lo hiciera? Conociendo a Rachel tal vez se iba, pensando que ella me estaba asiendo daño y no al revés.

 _¿Por dios, qué he hecho?_

Asustada la miré fijamente. Pues bien, me merecía sus gritos, así que la escucharía.


End file.
